


Stick a Feather in Your Hat

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve and Natasha are getting ready for a Halloween party.





	Stick a Feather in Your Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober Challenge 2019 prompt: feather

“Stuck a feather in his hat and called it macaroni – what does that even mean?” Natasha asked Steve.

Steve laughed. “It had to do with American colonials being made fun of by the English. A macaroni was a dandy and the Americans were considered bumpkins by the English.”

“So you're going to dress as Yankee Doodle for Halloween?”

“I'm Captain America - what else would I go as? The theme is American history.”

“Then I guess I'll just have to grab some bedsheets and go as Lady Liberty.”

He laughed. “Wouldn't it be easier to dress as a colonial barmaid and come to the party as my girlfriend?”

She kissed his cheek. “Do I get to see your macaroni?” she purred against his ear.

“Oh god yes. You can see it now, if you like.”

“We'll never get to the party if we get that little feather out, will we?”

He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, kissing her to shut her up. They made it to the party a little late.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
